


Ten Months

by soulofme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mechanic Levi, Orphan Eren Yeager, Orphanage, zeke is a good brother pass it on, zeke is a mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: “I’ll come back in ten months.”“And then what?”“And then I’ll take you home. Think you can wait that long?”“Yeah,” Eren says, finally sliding fully out of the car. He can feel the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I think I can.”





	Ten Months

There are a hundred and sixty seven steps from his room to the front door. It’s a walk that takes roughly a minute and a half. If he keeps his steps light enough, there’s a sixty percent chance he won’t hit the squeaky board in the hall heavy enough.

It’s a risk worth taking.

He drums his fingers on his stomach, thinking. The snores of the other boys ring loudly in his ears. They’re all deep asleep. Even if they weren’t, he doubted anyone would try to stop him. He’s sure they’re all desperate to leave.

He throws the blankets off of himself, feet hitting the ground with a low thud. He feels blindly for the sneakers under his bed, hastily shoving his feet into them. Above him, he hears Reiner’s bed creak. His breath pauses, then slowly picks up once his body’s settled back into the mattress.

He pulls the door open slowly and presses it shut behind him with a soft click. The florescent lights in the hall burn his retinas. He pushes forward.

No one is in the hall, though that’s no surprise. He had planned this excursion around the simple fact that the matron had too much to drink during Isabel’s birthday party and had retired to her quarters early.

He makes his way down the stairs, his footsteps light and quick. He spares a short glance at his watch. Thirty seven seconds left, now.

His fingers have just barely grazed the doorknob when he hears it. A soft, confused sound, most likely from the person he can feel staring at his back. He hangs his head, defeated, and turns reluctantly.

The girl behind him rubs a heel into her eyes. Her tightly coiled black hair hangs in her face limply. He watches as she pushes it back with an impatient hand that instantly settles onto the jut of her hips.

“You’re up late, Eren,” she says, sounding equal parts inquisitive and disappointed. “Going somewhere?”

Eren glances down at himself before he grins, one side of his lips lifting up higher than the other. Connie said it made him look charming.

“Nah, ‘course not,” Eren replies smoothly, though his heart hammers in his chest. “What about you, Regan? _Going somewhere_?”

Regan shoots him a smirk. “Nah, ‘course not.”

She juts her chin towards the stairs.

“Matron still passed out?”

“I didn’t hear her moving around, if that’s what you mean.”

Regan shrugs and folds her arms over her chest.

“I guess you’re lucky, then.”

Eren presses his lips together.

“You should head back to bed.”

“You too.”

Eren frowns. “I will.”

“You’re not gonna,” Regan replies decisively, and the disappointed edge from her tone earlier has completely faded. “Just…be careful this time.”

Eren snorts. “Don’t tell me you’re worried.”

“I’m not,” Regan says, but it’s too fast to sound even remotely believable. She shakes her head. “I just don’t wanna cover up for you again.”

“Right. Got it,” Eren says flatly, turning back towards the door.

Regan’s the oldest of everyone, six months shy of her eighteenth birthday. She’s been getting her affairs in order, trying to stay on the matron’s good side. She didn’t know where she’d end up after here. No one knew her story, and Regan never bothered to share. She’d taken Eren under her wing and taught him to keep his head low and stay out of trouble.

None of her lessons stuck, though, and Eren guesses that’s no one’s fault but his own. Regan is a good person, even if she comes across as a little standoffish. She cares about everyone in her own way, which is something most of them appreciate more than anything.

“Hey,” Regan says, stepping closer. She grabs him by the elbow and turns him towards her. “I’m serious, Eren. Be careful.”

“I know,” Eren says, flashing her a smile. “Seriously. Just go to bed. If the matron asks, tell her the truth.”

“Eren?”

“You said it, Regan,” he says, grabbing onto the knob and pulling. “You don’t have to cover up for me anymore.”

Regan nods, defeated, and steps back. She waves half-heartedly and Eren shuts the door harder than intended.

Eren exhales heavily and slides his hands into his pockets. He walks briskly, head down and hood pulled over it tight. He doesn’t dare to make eye contact with anyone, which seems ridiculous once he thinks of it. It’s not like anyone will recognize him and drag him back to the orphanage.

The thought makes him walk faster, eager to just get _away_. He doesn’t realize he’s there until he hears the excited yip beside him. He grins and quickly unlatches the gate, crouching down to pet the eager Siberian husky at his feet.

“Hey, Charlie,” he says, sliding his fingers through her coarse fur. Charlie nuzzles into his stomach, whining quietly. “I know I haven’t come around much. But look at you! You’ve grown so big!”

Suddenly, Charlie’s whines growl in volume. She tries to burrow into Eren’s stomach, her chain yanking with her movements. Eren furrows his eyebrows and glances up, his eyes landing on the man standing before him.

The man has his arms crossed firmly across his chest, the top half of his jumpsuit pushed down to his waist. Eren looks at the grease-stained tank he’s wearing before hesitantly glancing at his face. He has a scruffy beard and thin, almost frail-looking glasses settled onto the bridge of his nose.

“What are you doing?” he asks flatly.

Eren scrambles to his feet, ignoring how the man squints at him.

“Nothin’,” he says, even though he’s sure the man doesn't believe him. “I didn’t mean to—”

“C’mon, Eren. I’ll drive you back.”

Eren clenches his hands into fists. “I’m not going back, Zeke.”

Zeke levels him with a look before he snorts.

“In the morning, then,” he says, uncrossing his arms and turning back to the garage. There’s only one other person inside, and Eren figures it’s about time for Zeke to start closing up shop. “Charlie, c’mere!”

Charlie bounds over to where Zeke is standing, panting slightly, and Zeke pats her head. Eren sighs softly before he follows after her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Where’s your friend?” Zeke asks, settling behind a creaky desk to peer down at a stack of papers before him. Eren furrows his eyebrows.

“Who, Regan? She’s back at the orphanage.”

“Ah,” Zeke says. “How ‘bout that other one?”

“Mikasa? She got adopted,” Eren says, staring at the other occupant of Zeke’s stuffy shop. The man raises a thin eyebrow before he saunters over, looking no better than Zeke.

“Who’s the kid?”

“Hm?” Zeke lifts his head before he settles his gaze onto Eren. “’s Eren. I told you about him.”

“Right,” the man nods towards him. “Levi. I work with your brother. Well, under him, actually.”

Zeke snorts, smiling slightly. “Yeah, and you love it.”

“Don’t fucking go there,” Levi rebuts instantly, before he looks back over at Eren. “Heard all about your sob story, kid. That’s some rough shit.”

“I guess,” Eren answers, not sure of how to respond. “Shit happens.”

Levi snorts, amused. “Ain’t that the truth. Look, I gotta head out. Got that big job tomorrow, remember?”

“On the Cragen’s Toyota, right?” Zeke says, fumbling around the desk for something. “Shit, I can’t find the file.”

“Forget it,” Levi says, waving a hand. “I’ll figure it out tomorrow. See you.”

“Yeah, see you,” Zeke says distractedly. Levi exits the office, the door slamming shut behind him. “So. What’d you do this time?”

“Nothing,” Eren says. “Matron was drunk so I snuck out.”

Zeke’s eyebrow twitches. “Thought you said you’d stop.”

“I say a lot of shit I don’t mean,” Eren responds, and Zeke rolls his eyes.

“Charlie missed you.”

“I could tell,” Eren says, twisting to look at her. “What’s with the chain?”

“She keeps getting into everything. It was Levi’s idea,” Zeke answers. He slides his glasses up onto his head and rubs his eyes. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“I came to see Charlie,” Eren says instantly. Zeke lifts an eyebrow and Eren shrugs. “What?”

“You’re a bad liar,” Zeke says, reaching up to snag one of Eren’s red ears between his fingers. “You’re gonna get into a shit ton of trouble.”

“’s nothing new,” Eren mutters. He taps his fingers in an indiscernible rhythm against his thigh. “You look good.”

“Sober,” Zeke corrects mildly. “Just say it.”

Eren scowls. “Fine, you look _sober_.”

Zeke fixes him with a look then, his eyes looking more tired than Eren remembers them being.

“I’m not sure what kind of fairytale ending you’ve come up with in that head of yours, but I suggest getting rid of it real fast.”

Eren rolls his eyes at that.

“I don’t need you to take care of me. I don’t need anyone.”

“Then why are you here?” Zeke asks again, and Eren lets the question sink in.

Eren licks his lips and shrugs. “I dunno. Guess I feel bad for you.”

“You feel bad for me,” Zeke echoes, unimpressed. He stands up slowly, sliding his glasses back down onto his nose. “That’s rich.”

“I mean it,” Eren says firmly, furrowing his eyebrows. “I’m not the only one alone.”

Zeke’s lips twitch at that before he shakes his head. “C’mon.”

Eren shuffles outside and watches as Zeke unhooks Charlie from her chain. She instantly pastes herself to Eren’s legs, making it rather difficult to avoid her as they clamber into Zeke’s rusted pick-up truck. Charlie settles on top of Eren’s feet, the warmth of her body able to be felt even through his jeans.

He settles a hand onto her head and lets her poke her nose into the inside of his knee. Zeke glances down at her before he puts the car into gear and backs out of the driveway slowly.

“You hungry?” Zeke asks gruffly.

“No,” Eren says, even as his stomach rumbles softly in dissent.

Zeke doesn’t push it then, just keeps his hands steady on the wheel. He rolls to a stop at a red light and presses his shoulder back against the seat, whistling an unfamiliar tune softly.

Eren cups the sides of Charlie’s head, eyebrows furrowed, and chooses his next words carefully.

“Do you miss Dad?”

“He kicked me out as soon as he could,” Zeke mutters darkly. “What’s there to miss about that?”

Eren shrugs. “I don’t know. Dad…wasn’t all that bad.”

“Right.”

“He wasn’t!”

“He was good to _you_ , maybe,” Zeke corrects. “You know, favorite child and all. Nobody gives two shits about the black sheep of the family.”

“My mom was a good person too,” Eren continues.

“Yeah, I’ll give you that,” Zeke replies, looking troubled. “Carla was a nice woman. Wish she was my mom.”

Eren lets Charlie lick at the center of one of his palms, resting his head against the window.

“I thought I would’ve been shipped off to you.”

“Guess not. Apparently my place was unfit for you.”

“The orphanage isn’t much better,” Eren offers, but he supposes there’s no point. Zeke narrows his eyes.

“How old are you now, anyway?”

“Seventeen,” Eren says, fingers drumming against his lap. “Eighteen in about ten months.”

Zeke snorts.

“You keeping track?”

“Something like that.”

“They treat you good over there?”

“They don’t hurt us, if that’s what you mean,” Eren answers. “It’s alright. Most of the younger kids don’t stick around for long. No one really wants us older kids.”

He doesn’t mean for it to sound so bitter, but he can’t really help it. Zeke clears his throat softly.

“I would’ve changed things if I could.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Eren insists, shaking his head. “I’m too much trouble for you. That’s what you told Hanji, anyway.”

“Hanji…?”

“The social worker,” Eren reminds him softly, voice subdued, and Zeke grips the wheel tighter.

“Right,” he says. He turns into the driveway that leads to his tiny house. Charlie’s head shoots up instantly, as if she can tell they’re home.

They get out of the car silently. Zeke unlocks the door and throws his shoes into a corner before he drags himself down the hall to his room. Eren lingers in the front hall before he follows Charlie into the living room. He drops himself down onto the couch and lets Charlie jump up onto him.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, idly running his fingers through her fur, but when he looks up Zeke is showered and changed into a tee-shirt and a pair of ratty sweats. He sits on the arm chair and drums his fingers against it, eyes trained on Charlie.

“Are you tired?” he finally asks. “I’ve still got the air-mattress.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Eren says, sitting up straighter. “Why? Are you?”

“Nah,” Zeke says. He sighs loudly and rolls his head back. “Look, I know I fucked up. Doesn’t mean you can come around like some sick reminder.”

“I’m not trying to remind _you_ of anything,” Eren bites back, and Zeke raises his head slightly.

“Are you serious?” he mutters, shaking his head. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

“Why not?”

Zeke crinkles his eyebrows. “Now what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Nothin’.”

“Like I said, you’re a bad liar. Might as well fess up now.”

“…You’re all I got, right?” Eren says, lifting his eyes to look at him. “Might as well make sure you’re alright or whatever.”

Zeke freezes at that, jaw set tight. Eren watches him warily. Zeke stands up and pushes his glasses up higher, clearing his throat softly.

“I’m heading to bed,” he announces flatly. “You remember where everything is?”

“Sure,” Eren replies.

He watches Zeke disappear down the hallway, flinching slightly when the door slams shut. Charlie’s head jerks up off of Eren’s lap, her round blue eyes darting to his face. He smiles and smoothes a hand over her back.

“It’s okay, girl,” he says softly, and he forces his smile even more when she looks back at him blankly. “It’s all gonna be just fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

Eren awakes to the furious pound of a fist against the front door. He rolls the crick out of his neck and shuffles towards the door, carefully stepping over a sleeping Charlie. He wrenches the door open and stifles a yawn.

“Mornin’,” he offers, but Levi only scowls.

“Where’s your fucking brother?” he seethes, arms crossed tight over his chest. “We were supposed to open an hour ago. Now I got a handful of pissed off customers!”

“Oh,” Eren says flatly. “Lemme see where he’s at.”

He goes down the hall, surprised to see Zeke already up and sipping slowly at a cup of coffee. Eren eyes the opened bottle of Jack at his elbow. He doesn’t bother to mention it.

“Levi’s looking for you,” he says.

“I heard,” Zeke replies, taking a cautious sip of his drink. “C’mon. I’ll drop you off first.”

Eren nods jerkily. He goes back to the front door, where Levi’s leaning against the railing and glaring at nothing in particular.

“He’ll be right out,” he says, stomping down the stairs and heading towards Zeke’s truck. Levi watches him, raising an eyebrow.

“What crawled up your ass, kid?” he asks.

Eren shakes his head and yanks at the truck’s door, leaving it open when he sees Charlie dart out of the house. He lets her settle at his feet before he slams it shut, watching as Levi’s eyes widen the slightest bit.

Zeke comes out then. Eren watches as he says something to Levi, who gradually starts to look less and less displeased. After a few minutes Levi nods and starts back down the driveway, giving Eren a two-fingered salute as he passes.

Zeke gets in, closing the door harder than necessary. He slides the key into the ignition and twists, the truck rumbling to life. He puts it into gear and makes the familiar journey back to the orphanage.

There’s nothing to say, Eren realizes bitterly, and he curls his fingers tighter into Charlie’s fur. He focuses his gaze on the world outside, something cold and heavy settling in the pit of his stomach.

Zeke pulls up in front of the orphanage. Eren looks at the still covered windows, indicating that everyone else is still sleeping. He chances a look at the clock. He’s got fifteen minutes before the matron starts her morning rounds.

Charlie shifts restlessly, as if she can sense he’s about to leave. Eren pats at her numbly and faces Zeke.

“Thanks for the ride,” he says, already curling a hand around the door. This is it. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“Ten months,” Zeke says suddenly, almost too low for Eren to hear.

Eren pauses, halfway out of the car, ignoring how Charlie has her claws stuck into his jeans as if she’s trying to keep him inside.

“What?”

“Ten months,” Zeke replies again, louder and clearer. “I’ll come back in ten months.”

Eren mulls over the words, eyebrows furrowed.

“And then what?”

“And then I’ll take you home,” Zeke says decisively. He snorts then, his lips pulling up into a smirk. “Think you can wait that long?”

“Yeah,” Eren says, finally sliding fully out of the car. He can feel the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I think I can.”

He presses a kiss to Charlie’s head and doesn’t look at Zeke when he closes the door. He tucks his hands into his pocket and listens to Zeke driving away, his eyes trained on his feet.

He’s barely up the steps before Regan pulls it open, her eyes warm.

“Hey,” she croaks.

“Hey,” Eren says back. He grins at her, hoping it comes off as carefree as he feels. “You cover for me?”

“Of course,” Regan says, sounding awfully subdued, but then she grins. “Always.”

She tugs him into a one-armed hug, her bony fingers tangling into his hair. Eren presses his face into her shoulder.

“What’s got you all chipper?” she asks curiously, and Eren laughs, soft and even.

“Ten months,” he says, the words tasting sweet as they leave his lips, and he ignores the confused look Regan gives him. “Ask me again in ten months.”

Regan snorts at that, stepping away.

“Alright, weirdo,” she says, but there’s a knowing look in her eyes. “C’mon. If you hurry, we can get back into bed before we get caught.”

Eren lets Regan lead him upstairs, every step lighter than the last. He settles back into his bunk, his eyes trained on the bars of Reiner’s bed above him. He tucks the blanket to his chin and rolls onto his side, his eyes slipping shut just as he hears the matron emerge from her room, the soft sound of her footsteps approaching the boys’ room lulling him into a sense of peace.

Ten months.

Everything would be just fine in ten months.


End file.
